


Meetin' Fiffi

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Caucasus Wind, Saki (Anime & Manga), The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin Tamzarian - Freeform, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Frog hats, Seymour's name is Armin but he is sometimes called Seymour too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Seymour goes to Nelly's home for the first time.





	Meetin' Fiffi

Nelly and Seymour... no, *Armin* were sitting on a bench on the backyard of Springfield Elementary School, which Armin was the principal of. Armin had won the job position a week prior, in an hotdog eating contest. But he was surprisingly a good principal.

Armin: Nelly, my dear, this is a really nice wiew.  
Nelly: *sheds a tear* Heh, sad memories.  
Armin: What is it, Nels?  
Nelly: One time I was too an happy kid. My parents... they died 5 years ago. I had to raise my sister by myself. It was hard.  
Armin: Yeah, I can feel it. I did'nt really have any family growing up. Just a bunch of orphanage staff. And two quirky best friends named Nenia Vadoupolous and Aroush Halapsian. You remind me a lot of them. Wonder what they're doing.  
Nelly: *uses flow powers* Nenia inherited her grandpa's food company.  
Armin: What else?  
Nelly: Nenia and Aroush married each other, and have two cats and an adopted son.  
Armin: Really?  
Nelly: Yep but they live in another state. Maybe one day we will meet them.  
Armin: Maybe. *kisses Nelly on the cheek*

Nelly and Armin then returned to Nelly's home, and Nelly rang the door.  
An excitable 8 year old girl quickly exited the house. Armin realized this must be Nelly's little sister Fiffi, who was 10 years younger than Nelly.  
Fiffi: HI! I'm Fiffi Virsaladze! I LOVE frogs! Kupo! *excitedly points to frog hat*  
Nelly: Fiffi, this is my boyfriend Armin Tamzarian. Armin, this is little Fiffi.  
Armin: Hi, Fiffi. I'm Armin. I'm almost like your father, haha!  
Fiffi: You look a lot like the principal at my school... *blinks perplexed*  
Armin: I am the principal. I feel like I have to take the identity of Seymour Skinner, but the identity of Armin Tamzarian is my real one. Please don't tell anyone until Agnes dies.  
Fiffi: Yay!


End file.
